


Crushes and Cannoli's

by Nikka001



Series: Rollisi Bingo Challenge [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Best Friends, Bingo, Carisi is a sap, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. & Amanda Rollins Friendship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Movie Night, Not so secret crush, Prom, Protective Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Protective Olivia Benson, Rollisi Bingo Challenge, Teen Crush, cannolis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: Rollisi Bingo Challenge #3: Rollins Cries/Carisi is a Sap/CannolisWhen his best friend doesn't show up at Prom, Sonny knows something is wrong
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Original Female Character(s), Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: Rollisi Bingo Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902949
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Crushes and Cannoli's

**Author's Note:**

> This one is three squares put into one story. I really hope you guys enjoy this one cause I had a lot of fun writing it. Please let me know what you guys think in the comments! I love hearing from you all. 
> 
> -Annika

* * *

“Liv, Rafa, hey,” Sonny greets his friends with hugs and a smile, pressing a kiss to Olivia’s cheek before he pulls away and takes a quick look around, “Amanda not with you guys?”

Olivia leans against Rafael, her arm tucked underneath his, and glances quickly behind her. “No, but I thought she and Ethan were coming separately. At least, that’s what she told me last week. Have you tried calling her?”

Nodding, Sonny fishes his phone out of his pants pocket and scrolls through his messages. He’s sent her four texts since they’d gotten to the dance and called twice before they’d even gotten into the ballroom but she still hasn’t replied. He knows there’s probably no reason to panic but he can’t help it. She’s his best friend and she always responds. He scrolls down to the most recent message and quickly types another one out. 

_Is everything okay? I haven’t heard from you all night. Call me back please._

When he feels a tug on his arm, he looks up from his screen to find his date, Marissa, standing next to him with her hand hooked around his arm. 

“Come on. Hurry up. We have to get our pictures taken before they start voting for King and Queen.” She whines loudly at him, struggling to be heard over the music coming from the speakers hooked up at the front by the stage.

He shoves his phone back in his pocket and raises his voice for her to hear him while pulling her towards him to wrap his arms around her waist. “Marissa, I already told you I don’t care about being Prom King. Can’t we please just enjoy tonight with our friends?”

“But we’d be the perfect Prom royalty.” Marissa huffs and links her hands behind his neck. She pouts her lip, both of them knowing full well that he can’t say no when she has that look on her face. He’s just too nice of a guy. Plus well, she is his girlfriend and despite what he thought before they started dating, boyfriends do not say no to their girlfriends. Apparently. The rest of his friends tried to sway him from dating her but well, they were unsuccessful. And now here he was. At his senior Prom with his girlfriend of almost a year, in a tux that he wishes didn’t itch as bad as it did, and for some reason, sans his best friend. It was strange. This whole year has been strange actually. From the most popular drama queen in school asking him to dinner all the way to tonight. Where, despite his best efforts, he is on the ballot for Prom King. He hates it. He hates it so much. He is nowhere near Prom Royalty Material. All he wants-

“Dominick, are you even listening to me?” Her squealing voice cuts through his thoughts and when he focuses back on her, her lips are pursed, her brow is furrowed, and her arms are folded across her chest. 

She’s watching him intently, and when he doesn’t respond right away, she loses it.

“You weren’t, were you!? Oh my god, this is so like you!” Marissa screeches, her hands flailing about and her tantrum seemingly attracting the attention of most of the students around them. They all watch on in amusement, none of them really very fazed by her outburst, most of them - namely Olivia and Rafael - trying to hold back laughter at the scene that’s unfolding right before their very eyes. It’s not uncommon for Marissa to have such an outburst and by this point, Sonny’s just gotten used to being the supposed ‘cause’ of each and every one. 

He sighs and runs a hand through his gelled hair. “Marissa, please, just cut it out, alright? I’ve just got a lot on my mind. That’s all.”

Marissa whips around on him, her eyes narrowing in slits and her hands clenched into fists at her sides as she stalks slowly back to him. 

“A lot on your mind?” 

Sonny nods and folds his arms across his chest. “Yes, Marissa. A lot on my mind.”

She quirks an overly-trimmed eyebrow at him and smirks. “Oh, I get it. This is about that dumbass bottle-blond you hang out with all the time, isn’t it?”

“Excuse me?” Sonny immediately stands taller, his instinct to protect Amanda at all costs already in effect.

Marissa scoffs, “You heard me. I know what this is about. Rollins isn’t here tonight so of course, you don’t have any idea what to do. Isn’t that right? Because all you know how to do is follow her around like some lovesick puppy while you wait for her to stop screwing all the guys at this school like the slut she is so you can finally-”

She doesn’t get another word in before a fist comes flying at her face and straight into her nose. Blood gushes and she screams in pain, her hands coming immediately up to her face to cradle her now broken nose. There are shocked gasps, elated cheers, and screams of fear coming from each and every direction, but all Sonny can do is stare in astonishment as he watches Olivia stand there in front of him and shaking out her fist. 

“If you ever talk about Amanda or any other girl like that again, I promise you next time, I won’t be so nice.” 

Marissa whimpers into her blood-stained hands as she stumbles in her heels to get past Olivia and Sonny, through the growing crowd, and then out the ballroom doors. Everyone watches her go and most praise Olivia for finally giving Marissa what was coming to her. She receives a few welcomed pats on the shoulder for her heroics before everyone eventually returns to the party now back in full swing. 

Olivia turns to Sonny with a smile. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to take your little defender moment there but I just really hate that girl.”

“And I really love you,” Rafael says as he sneaks up behind her and presses a kiss to her cheek which has her grinning even wider in response. 

“I love you both, I really do, but I think there’s someplace else I gotta be tonight.” He hugs them both and waves goodbye as he runs out the doors.

***

He has the route memorized. It’s almost like muscle memory to get where he’s going. Even in the dark, with only his headlights and the street lamps guiding his way, he still manages to pull into the driveway of the old colonial house. He stares up at the house, years of memories washing over him as he smiles and steps out of the car, grabbing the white paper bag off of his passenger seat before he steps onto the sidewalk. He keeps quiet as he makes his way across the grass and around to the side of the house where he knows he’ll find exactly what he’s looking for. Eyeing the large tree to carefully plan out his route, Sonny places the folded top of the bag between his teeth and then reaches up with both hands to grab onto the branch above him and pull himself up. He swings one leg up right after the other until he’s straddling the branch that hangs just below the balcony on the second floor. It’s like second nature to him; to be sitting in this tree outside her bedroom like he did every night the month after her dad left. It was the only thing that really ever felt familiar to him. Being there for her. 

He watches the light through the window on the other side of the balcony, the one leading to her room and quickly climbs up the branch the rest of the way until he reaches the wooden balcony and then grabs onto the ledge and hoists himself up. Taking the bag from between his teeth, he stands up on the balcony and knocks against the glass of the window. He hears a noise from inside and then suddenly, Amanda appears on the other side of the glass with red eyes and a tear-streaked face. Without hesitation, she flips up the latch and opens the window to pull him into a hug, her face tucked into his shoulder. On instinct, Sonny wraps his arms around her tiny frame and holds on to her as she cries into his shoulder. From a quick glance around her room, he has a pretty good idea of what happened. The dress she had bought for tonight was tossed in a pile on the floor and the few pictures she’d had tacked up of her and Ethan were strewn about in bits all over her carpet. She’d only been dating the guy for a few months and already she’d had her heart broken. He holds her close to him, the bag of pastries he’d bought for the two of them now forgotten on the floor of her room where he’d dropped them when she pulled him inside.

It takes little effort for Sonny to bend down and scoop Amanda up into his arms, her arms still linked around his neck, and carry her over to her bed where he sets her down amongst the pile of pillows and fuzzy blankets. Amanda practically burrows herself into the pillows as Sonny drapes one of the blankets over her and then moves to grab the bag from the floor and place it on top of her nightstand. 

“What’s in the bag?” Amanda asks sitting up just enough to watch him set the bag down, her voice quiet and rough from crying. 

Sonny smiles and laughs, “Uh, cannolis. Made them this morning.”

Sitting up further, Amanda reaches for the bag and brings it into her lap while Sonny picks her dress up from the floor and drapes it over the back of the chair in front of her vanity. She unfolds the top of the bag and sticks her hand inside, smiling when she retrieves one of the delicious pastries from the bottom. She munches happily on the baked good, grinning around a mouthful of dough and filling when Sonny turns back towards her. 

“You missed out tonight,” he says while slipping out of his suit jacket and dress shirt, setting them both on top of her vanity.

“Oh yeah?” 

He nods, “Mhm. Liv punched Marissa in the face and broke her nose.”

Amanda pumps her fists up in the air while still chewing on the last bite of cannoli and cheers through the food. 

Sonny just shakes his head at her while he pulls on the shirt and sweatpants he’d dug out from the bag of clothes he’d left here the last time he was over. He tosses his dress pants and shoes over by the closet and then flips off the light before climbing into bed and under the covers, sitting up next to Amanda. She generously offers him the other cannoli in the bag which he takes with a smile. She smiles back at him and shoves her shoulder against his while reaching over him to grab the remote she’d discarded on the bed hours before. 

They both lean back against the headboard when she turns the volume up on the tv across from them, the voices of the characters on the show filling the empty space. 

He tilts his head towards hers and whispers, “‘Manda, I’m sorry about Ethan. I know you really liked him.”

Amanda shrugs and tilts her head towards him as well. “It’s okay. I guess he just made me remember that there’s only one person I can trust with my heart.”

“Yeah?” 

She drops her head to rest it on his shoulder and covers the hand resting on top of the blanket with hers, lacing their fingers together.

“Yeah. Thanks for being here, Sonny.”

He smiles and presses a soft kiss to the top of her head. “No place I’d rather be.”


End file.
